The 21st birthday Present!
by AnimePassion2013
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends since they were basically in diapers. Now kagome is a woman all grown up and ready to show him that she is legal to do just about anything... Rated M for Mature Content.


The sun shone brilliantly onto my bed to wake me up. I made the bed and jumped around realizing it was my 21st birthday, yahoo. I heard a knocking on my window after I got dressed. At the window was Inuyasha my best friend since I was 5 years old and he was 10. He has promised to take out drinking tonight. I'm so lucky to have him as best friend though secretly I wish I was more than that. When I first met him I was playing outside when my ball went across the street and I blindly ran after it. I tripped and he came to my rescue he moved so fast I didn't know what happened. But that's because he is a half dog demon. With long sliver hair and puffy little dog ears. I opened the window for him.

Inuyasha landed in kagome's room. It was always the same but today he sensed an excitement from her. Oh her birthday. Crap! "Happy birthday Gome" he landed a peck right on her cheek. '_Hmm. She smells really good and looks beautiful with that skirt rising up- Wait what? When have I ever had those types of thoughts of my best friend? Gome was like his little sister other than Rin. Rin is Sesshomaru adoptive daughter with his wife Kagura. Sesshomaru is my half older full demon brother. Rin is always like a sister more than a cousin since we all live together until fluff's(a nickname I made up for him since he despises it) house is done with the remolding. But still how could I have sick thoughts like that toward kagome. I'm sure she would slap the shit out of me if she knew her best friend was having perverted thoughts about her.'_

Kagome saw the emotions flashing through his eyes and was pretty shocked to see desire. '_Hmm maybe hes finally noticing me as a woman. Let's see if I can test that._' Kagome walked to her dresser and without even glancing back pulled out a pair of red lace panties and bent over and pulled them up her legs slowly, hoping that Inuyasha was taking notice. Before she lost all her nerve she pulled her skirt up to her waist, showing all there is and covered her ass and pulled her skirt back down. Before she could even get one word out of her mouth Inuyasha pinned her to the dresser.

"Kagome, what the hell are you wearing? And btw what the fuck where u trying to do? Give me a damn heart attack." Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed a bit. "Inuyasha you have seen me get dressed since I was 5 years old. Also I'm not sure what's wrong with my clothes. It's called a halter top and mini skirt. I am 21 years old today not a child. Now how would I getting dressed in front of you give you a heart attack?"

Inuyasha did a double take. He didn't even notice her top. He was so hypnotized by her legs then when she brought out those damn panties I thought I was going to lose control. Plus seeing everything and I mean every detail I can't help but want her more. He then studied her halter top noticing she isn't wearing a bra and her nipples just barely poke out. "Kagome, you're not wearing that to the office. Do you know what kind of attention you're going to get with that get-up. It basically says 'fuck me now'.

Kagome wiggled out of his grasp."Inuyasha did you not hear me. I am twenty-one years old today. As of today I'm legal in everything and maybe that's the kind of attention I want. "Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Besides its no secret to you at least that I'm a virgin. I want to lose my virginity for my birthday." Inuyasha looked as if he was going to collapse.

Inuyasha struggled to get the words but"Kagome why do you want to lose it won't it be okay to be a virgin a few more years?"

Kagome almost fell. "Inuyasha you can't be serious. This is my life were talking about and as my friend you should want to support me in my decisions. So if my decision is to be fucked like crazy so I can lose my virginity you should be congratulating me, not being a prude."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped "Are you outta your ever-loving mind? Losing your virginity is supposed to be special. So why are you acting like a damn slut right now?!" Inuyasha knew that was the bad thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth."Kagome... I'm sorr-"

Kagome pushed him out of the window and screamed"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD CALL ME THAT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKS 20 DIFFERENT FEMALES A WEEK! PLUS NOW YOU'RE WITH THAT STUPID BITCH KIKYO! HOW COULD I EVER LET MYSELF LOVE YOU!" she slammed the window closed.


End file.
